custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Heed
'Heed '''is a non-canon story set on Zakaz in Remains Alternate Universe , which revolves around the imprisoned Skakdi at the beginning of Patriots. It reveals how he was imprisoned by the Patriots. This is an entry to Vorred's Writing Contest. Story Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call The barren wasteland was once a beautiful forest, prior to Makuta Spiriah's arrival. He had destroyed this land with his 'experiments.' This is Zakaz, homeland of the warlike species, Skakdi. Over rocks and dagger-like plants, he made his way towards his fortress. Which he had built a few weeks prior. An old hag, or 'witch' came over to give him an obscure warning. She warned that his fortress would be destroyed and that he should flee to an island known as 'Balfe Nui.' That was madness. He dismissed the witch. The witch said that he had taken no heed in her warning. That war was coming, and there was no way to survive. The giant gate door opened. He strode with pride, but in his mind, he was nervous. ''Am I really in danger? Am I really going to be safe on Balfe Nui? He walked into his quarters. Maybe if he slept on it, everything would make sense. He dropped into the bed, and fell into a deep sleep. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ He was awoken by the sound of Zamor Sphere launchers. He fell face-first into the stone floor of his mansion. He heard foot steps coming up the stairs. About six guys, he thought. He stumbled over to his desk and furiously checked the drawers, searching for his own Zamor Sphere launcher. He heard voices. Six, rough, raspy voices. Activating his weapon, a lime green ball of energy materialized between the three prongs. He heard banging on the door adjacent to his room. He heard whispered, sickening words from the lips of his enemies. They wanted to kill him, rip him to bits. How was he going to escape this? He was about to get up when his door came flying in. Six heavily armored Skakdi came in briskly. He ducked under his bed, and concealed the glowing green ball. He then heard a very raspy voice. “''We know you're in here, Kalvost'',” the raspy Skakdi said. His heart was pounding, and sweat dripped down from his forehead. He thought he was safe under his bed. He was horribly wrong. The bed was thrown off of him. He struggled to his launcher which he dropped, but he was picked up by the throat. He tried to escape the Skakdi's grasp, but it was no use. “''We have you now, friend'',” said the Skakdi through green teeth. He gulped, and he could not stop the punch hurtling towards his face. Chapter 2: The Warlord He woke up in a dark room. He started to panic, struggling to untie the ropes on his arms and legs. "Don't struggle," said a female voice. He looked around in the darkness for whoever had spoken to him. “Who are you?” he called out. “You can't escape.” The lights suddenly clicked on. His vision blurred as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. As his vision cleared, he saw a white armored being in front of him. She was also clad in navy armor. “What do you want with me?” asked Kalvost. The female Skakdi started walking around him. “We noticed that you are getting wealthier and wealthier.” “So what do you want?” asked the green and black Skakdi impatiently. “You fund us.” She stopped in front of him. “Are you kidding me? That's insane!” said the Skakdi. She grabbed something off a table.“Well, I guess we'll have to just force you to obey.” She showed the tool she had grabbed, it was a metal stick. “What're you going to do? Beat it out of me?” challenged Kalvost. “No.” The end of the stick became three prongs, and began to spark with electric energy. Kalvost stared with fear of the weapon. “We're going to force it out of you,” she grinned. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The first thing he knew was that he was on a dirt floor, in a dark room. The air was cold and brisk; stale ''even. He sat up, but an aching pain came from his side. He had been stabbed by that insane Skakdi warlord. He glanced around the room. He was in a cell. There, in the cell adjacent to his, a fleshless body was staring at him. He heard a faint moaning from the left of the prison block. He turned his head toward the moaning, it was coming from the darkness. “Who's there!?” said the Skakdi. ''No answer. “I said who's there!?” Kalvost shouted once more. No answer. “Fine,” said the Skakdi. "Who are you?" came a voice from the darkness. The Skakdi crawled to the back of his cell, afraid. "Don't be afraid, I'm only dying," came the voice. “Kahn?” asked Kalvost with great confusion. Chapter 3: Patriots “Kahn? How are you alive?” the green Skakdi said, trying to catch his breath. “''I did what I had to do to keep the Artifact safe,” said Kahn. “It's called the ''Tilira,” said Kalvost. “Don't call it that! You'll summon HIM!” shouted Kahn. A yellow and black Skakdi came up to the bars, and it almost gave Kalvost a heart-attack. “THIS is what HE did to me!” shouted Kahn through clenched, green teeth. “But Nuva's on Balfe Nui! You're safe!” said the green Skakdi. “You're never safe from HIM,” said the insane Skakdi. Suddenly, the giant metal door came tumbling down the stairs, and two bodies also came down with it: the warlord and the raspy Skakdi from earlier. There were metal footsteps coming down, he first saw a black and yellow Toa, who wore a Kiril, and he had a sword. Another came down who was clad in silver and red armor, who wore a Mask of Rahi Control that looked like an Iron Wolf's head, he had some sort of energy rifle. The third and final to come down was clad in black and lime-green armor, he wore a golden Kakama, and his weapon of choice appeared to be a modified version of a Midak Skyblaster. “Pirai,” said the Kakama-wearer. “Take out our friend in the darkness.” Pirai lifted his firearm and shot a blue beam of energy at Kahn. Kahn screamed a blood-curling scream. He fell to the floor, his eyes wide open. “How about our friend in the corner, Solunus?” said the Kiril-wearer, pointing at Kalvost. Solunus turned his attention to Kalvost. “We could use a Skakdi,” said Solunus. “Maybe when she returns.” He turned to the Toa with the Kiril. “Andron, shock him.” Andron opened the cell door, and stepped in. Kalvost tried to struggle, but a sword was jabbed into his side. Hundreds of volts of energy went through his body. He blacked out. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ When he awoke, his vision was blurred. But he could see the figure of a black Toa over him. He heard: “Falecia, he's fine!” “Just making sure.” said Falecia. She disappeared from view. He turned over to see a gate being closed by a red giant. He heard a voice behind him: “So, what're ya in here for?” He turned around and his vision cleared. He saw a gunmetal and red figure. “I don't know,” said Kalvost. “Do ya know the tale of the three Toa?” said the being. “Of course, once there were a few Great Beings and they-.” “There weren't any Great Beings involved,” said the figure. “There were three Toa, and they lived in peace for some time. But then they had an 'argument'. They fought, but only one was left standing, it wasn't Tilira or Nuva, it was the third Toa who cast 'em out.” “How, and why is the other story different?” asked Kalvost. “That was made up for 'em Matoran,” said the being. “Just that they can't figure out the horrible truth.” “What truth?” asked Kalvost. “That we're not safe on Balfe Nui.” “Wait, we're on Balfe Nui?” said Kalvost, shocked. “Where do ya come from?” asked the being. “Zakaz,” said Kalvost. “Then you're a long way from home,” said the being. “I guess I'm doomed,” said Kalvost. “Just wait until she returns.” “Then what will happen?” asked Kalvost. “I guess you're just going to have to wait and see.” He sat there, and began his wait for her return. To be continued in Patriots . Characters *Kalvost *A Skakdi Warlord *Six Skakdi. *The ''Patriots'' team Images Triva *Heed is Invader39's fifth attempt at writting a story for Vorred's Writing Contest. *First he started with four Forgotten Warriors's stories, but then changed his mind and went with the Skakdi story.